The invention relates to a spinning apparatus with a take up package for the yarn which take up package is mounted on a rotatable spindle. The spinning apparatus includes further a yarn guide arranged concentrically with the spindle and receiving the yarn, a rotation-symmetrical element which concentrically surrounds the spindle and is magnetically supported so as to be freely floating, and a second yarn guide which rotates with the element and which is so mounted to the rotation-symmetrical element that it engages the yarn which, during rotation abuts the inner wall of the element from within the rotation-symmetrical element and leads it to the spindle and, during the relative movement between the spindle and the element, winds the yarn onto the spindle. The invention further relates to a control and a regulating arrangement for such a spinning device.
A spinning device as described above is known for example from German application DE OS 41 03 369.
In a particular embodiment of this application, the yarn is guided within the spinning or yarn ring, such that the yarn ring also serves as a balloon limiter. In this embodiment, there is provided, in the area of the lower front end, an ear-like yarn guide which may be an inwardly projecting component. There is further another embodiment wherein the spinning or yarn ring extends over a greater axial length of the spindle and is floatingly supported by two axially spaced magnetic bearings to provide stabilization wherein the two magnetic bearings are radially active magnet bearings.
This known arrangement solves some of the problems occurring generally with ring spinning. The problems are usually the result of friction between the ring and the traveller usually used, of the stress on the yarn by tension peaks and of stress forces of the yarn in the balloon (C. M. Bringer: "Rotating Rings in Ring Spinning Processes"/Fortschrittsberichte der VDI Zeitschriften, series 3 No. 93; Dusseldorf: VDI Publishing House, 1984). By use of the magnetically supported ring (corresponding to the rotation-symmetrical element) as a yarn guide the friction between the ring and the traveller is avoided. An arrangement which utilizes a doubly supported spinning or yarn ring prevents cogging of the ring but its design is complicated and expensive.